


Freckles

by lokithegodofsass



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokithegodofsass/pseuds/lokithegodofsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never paid them much attention, but he could add those freckles to his list of reasons why he loved Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jayisokayy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayisokayy/gifts).



"Dee?" Rory asked. It was a sunny afternoon and the two of them were stretched out in the warm glow on their bed in just their boxer shorts with their hands entwined together.

No response. Rory turned towards his husband and realizes that he is fast asleep. His chest was rising and falling steadily and his dark blonde hair fell gently into his eyes. Rory took a minute to study his face. His eyes that shined like emeralds were closed gently and his features were almost completely relaxed. Boyish freckles dusted across the man's cheeks. He never paid them much attention, but he could add those freckles to his list of reasons why he loved Dean.

"How many do you have?" Rory whispered and began to count. He got to sixteen before Dean made a small humming noise in his sleep and turned away. "Damn it." He sat up and hung his head upside down in front of Dean. He got to about three before breaking out into giggles at the thought of Dean waking up to the sight in front of him. His cheeks were turning pink and his hair was hanging down. As if on cue, Dean's eyes slowly opened.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked, his voice scratchy from sleep. Rory's giggles only got louder as Dean's confusion grew.

"I'm counting your freckles!" he laughed. Dean's eyebrows furrowed together and Rory leaned towards Dean and pressed their lips together. Dean smiled and kissed back lazily. Rory pulled away and Dean poked his cheeks.

"You are bright red," Dean smirked and Rory blushed so he was like a beet before turning right side up.

"I was upside down!" Rory protested defensively. Dean rolled his eyes mockingly before turning towards Rory and pulling him in another kiss. Rory pulled away and held Dean's face still. "Let me count your freckles."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because they're cute," Rory said simply. Dean narrowed his eyes and held still. "One, two, three, four..."

"This is boring," Dean groaned.

"Five, six, seven, ei-" Rory was interrupted by Dean's lips against his and he decided that he didn't particularly care about the exact number.


End file.
